higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shion Sonozaki
Shion Sonozaki erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 5 "Dahintreibendes Baumwollkapitel 1 - Eifersucht" und ist die eineiige Zwillingsschwester von Mion Sonozaki. Sie lebt nicht im Dorf Hinamizawa, sondern in der nächstgelegenen größeren Stadt namens, Okinomiya, da sie von der Sonozaki-Familie zum Studium an eine Privatschule namens, Saint Lucia Academy geschickt wurde. Zum Schutz gab man ihr den Leibwächter Kasai Tatsuyoshi mit, der rund um die Uhr auf sie aufpasst. In Okinomiya geht sie auch einem Teilzeitjob nach. Sie arbeitet als Kellnerin im Restaurant "Angel Mort", einem Cosplay-Cafe. In späteren Folgen besucht Shion eine Schule in Hinamizawa, dort sie viele Freundschaften schloss, darunter Satoshi Houjou, seine kleine Schwester Satoko Houjou, Keiichi Maebara, Rika Furude, Rena Ryuugu und Hanyuu Furude. Sie tritt sogar den Club ihrer jüngeren Schwester bei. Shion gehört auch wie ihre Schwester, Mion, einer der drei herrschenden Familien von Hinamizawa an. Jedoch wird sie von den Einwohnern nicht mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt behandelt, da sie nicht die Erbin der Sonozaki Familie ist. Geschichte thumb|220px|Shion und Mion als Baby.Shion Sonozaki wurde als Zwilling geboren. Mion ist die jüngere von beiden. Es ist eine alte Familientradition, dass Zwillingskinder noch vor ihrem ersten Bad erwürgt werden, da es nur eine Erbin geben durfte. Denn ansonsten würden große Probleme auftreten. Eigentlich wäre die nächste Erbin Akane Sonozaki, die Mutter von beiden, gewesen. Doch sie verlor das Recht der Erbschaft der Familie, da sie ein Mitglied der Yakuza, ohne die Genehmigung der Familie, heiratete. Deshalb fiel das Recht der Erbschaft auf das älteste ihrer Kinder. Man einigte sich jedoch darauf keinen von beiden umzubringen und schickten Shion auf einer weit entfernten Schule namens Saint Lucia Academy. Während dieser Zeit wurde Mion als Erbin des Sonozaki Hauses aufgezogen. Doch bei der ganzen Sache unterlief ihnen ein Fehler, da eigentlich die ältere von beiden die Erbin werden sollte, in diesen Fall nicht Mion sondern Shion. Mion wurde sozusagen als Shion, die jüngere und Shion als Mion, die ältere, geboren. Niemand außer den Zwillingen selbst schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Zum Schutz gab man Shion den Leibwächter Kasai Tatsuyoshi mit, der rund um die Uhr auf sie aufpässt. Eine Welt ohne Sünden thumb|220pxIn der ersten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 2 "Würfel Ermordungs Kapitel - Teil 1" erschuf Hanyuu einen Traum, in dem sich Rika nach ihrem Unfall befand. Es war eine völlig neue Welt, in dieser Shion niemals eine Sünde begann. Da Satoshi in dieser Welt noch am Leben ist, haben Mion und Shion nie gesündigt. Während Mion trainiert das neue Oberhaupt der Familie zu werden, gibt Shion ihr bestes, um ihr aus dem Schatten heraus von ihrer weit entfernten Schule aus zu helfen und sie hofft, nicht zur Last zu fallen. Satoshis verschwinden Nachdem ihre große Liebe, Satoshi nach dem Watanagashi Festival spurlos verschwand, trauerte Shion ihn sehr nach. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb er ohne ein Wort von ihr und seiner Familie ging. Ein Tag vor sein verschwinden beichtete sie in der Öffentlichkeit der Sonozaki Familie ihre Liebe zu Satoshi. Ihr war es egal ob er ein Houjou ist, denn er hat nichts mit der Vergangenheit seiner Vorfahren zu tun. Doch durch diese Aussage, wurde ihr von Mion und ein Teil der Sonozaki Familie drei Fingernägel mit einer Zange herausgerissen. Es hieß für jeden gezogenen Nagel, wird einer ihrer Freunde und Verwandte verschont, darunter ihr Bodygurad Kasai, ihr Onkel Yoshiro und ihre große Liebe Satoshi. Doch dies war eine Lüge, denn der dritte Nagel galt für Shion selbst. Als sie am nächsten Tag von Oishi von Satoshis verschwinden erfuhr, zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass ihre Familie etwas damit zu tun hat. Shions innerer Dämon erwacht thumb|220px|Shion versucht Mion zu erwürgen.Sie stellte Mion oft zu rede, doch diese konnte nichts zu diesen Thema sagen. Doch als sie sich zusammen über Satoshi unterhielten, erwachte Shions innerer Dämon und sie griff Mion an. Shion versuchte Mion zu erwürgen, doch als sie die selben Wunden an den Fingern wie bei sich sieht stoppt Shion ihr vorhaben. Mion erzählt weinend dass sie Oryou anflehte, Shion und Satoshi in Ruhe zu lassen. Shion überwand ihr inneren Dämon, um Mion zu glauben. Im gleichen Augenblick, versiegelte sie ihre Gefühle für Satoshi. Déjà-vu Nachdem ein Jahr ohne Zwischenfall verging, Arbeit thumb|140pxShion geht in Okinomiya einen Teilzeitjob nach und arbeitet als Kellnerin im Restaurant "Angel Mort", einen Cosplay-Cafe. Dort arbeiten nur Frauen, die eine eher enthüllte Arbeitsuniform tragen. Zudem ist Shion die Managerin für die Hinamizawa Fighters Little League Team (Baseball Mannschaft). Charakter & Zusammenhänge Shion ist im Gegensatz zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester Mion sehr feminin. Dank der Schulzeit in Saint Lucia Academy, ist sie eigentlich unglaublich klug, manipulativ und Delinquent. Allerdings hasste sie die St. Lucia und nannte es deshalb auch eine "Fabrik für die Herstellung von Damen". Sie bekam oft Ärger mit der Verwaltung für verschiedene Vergehen. Um zu entkommen, studierte sie alle schulischen Sicherungssysteme, Verhaltensweisen der Personal Verwaltung, bis zu dem Punkt, als sie das Gerücht verbreitet, dass sie eine Liebesaffäre mit einem männlichen Lehrer hatte, dies zu ihren Vorteil. Shion wird leicht verärgert, gerade wenn es um Satoko geht. Sie achtet sehr auf ihr, denn sie gab Satoshi ihr Wort darauf, deshalb beschützt sie Satoko so oft. In Minagoroshi-hen, als die Club-Mitglieder planten Satoko, von den Misshandlungen von Teppei zu schützten, reagierte Shion sehr aggressiv auf Teppei, sie drohte sogar schon damit ihn umzubringen, jedoch konnte Keiichi sie von diesen Gedanken abhalten, indem er ihr den Weg versperrte, und ihr erklärte das, dass der falsche Weg wäre, woraufhin Shion sich nicht richtig beruhigt hatte, schlug sie Keiichi einen Stuhl auf dem Kopf. Shion wird auch sehr häufig und leicht neidisch, was zu ihrer unkontrollierbaren Wut des Hinamizawa Syndrom beigetragen hatte, als sie die Leute aus dem Dorf, selbst ihre Freunde folterte und umbrachte. "Sie wollte sicherstellen, dass sie bekommen, was sie verdient hatten". In Meakashi-hen, erwachte Shions innerer "Dämon" aus Eifersucht, denn sie fand es unfair, dass Mion Keiichi "ihren Lebensunterhalt" noch hat, und sie ihren nicht mehr, denn er ist ihrer Meinung nach wahrscheinlich schon Tod. Es gibt noch andere Dinge, die Shion eifersüchtig machen, beispielsweise, Mions Status als die nächste Erbin der Sonozaki Familie, Rikas Status als die Reinkarnation von Oyashiro-sama und auch Satoshis Schutz und die Liebe zu Satoko. In Watanagashi-hen, macht sie ihre Zwillingsschwester Mion eifersüchtig, indem sie die Kontrolle über Keiichi hat (falls sie die Möglichkeit bekam). Auch in Meakashi-hen, als sie von einigen Motorradfahrern angegriffen wurde, war sie nachweislich in der Lage ihren Ruf zu ruinieren. In Meakashi-hen, war Shion auch in der Lage, das ganze Dorf Hinamizawa leicht zu manipulieren und zu kontrollieren, Sie verkleidete sich als ihre Schwester Mion, da sich die beiden eigentlich sehr ähnlich sehen, versuchte sie nur noch ihr Charakter nach zumachen. Als sie auch dies konnte, war es zu ihren Vorteil, um alle ihrer Ziele auf perfekter Art und Weise zu verwirklichen. Sie brachte Rika, Keiichi, Oryou, Kiichiro und selbst Satoko um, die sie eigentlich auf Wunsch Satoshis beschützen sollte. Aussehen thumb|220px Shion hat langes, grünes Haar. Einige Haarsträhnen bindet sie sich mit einem gelben Band am Hinterkopf zusammen. Sie ist schlank und hat eine große Oberweite. Da Mion ihre Zwillingsschwester ist ähnelt sie ihr in fast jeder Hinsicht. Äußerlich kann man sie nur an ihrer Frisur auseinander halten. Shion hat grüne Augen. Während ihrer Schulzeit trägt sie ein weißes, zugeknöpftes, kurzärmliges Hemd mit einem blau- weiß gestreiften Band, das um den Kragen als "Schleife" gebunden ist. Dazu trägt sie einen blauen Minirock. Badekleidung: thumb|220pxIn Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel" trug Shion einen blauen, verspielten Bikini. Auf diesen waren Muster wie zum Beispiel rosa Kreise und gelbe Sterne. Freizeitoutfit: An ihren freien Tagen trägt sie einen weiß, gestreiften, ärmellosen Rollkragen. Auf der Brust Region des Rollkragens scheint sie eine Art gelber Edelsteine zu tragen. Zudem trägt sie einen schwarz geknöpften Minirock und weiße kleine Fersen. Internatsuniform: Am Anfang von Meakashi-hen wurde Shions ursprüngliche Internats Uniform gezeigt. Es besteht aus langen Ärmeln, eine weiße Bluse, eine rote Krawatte, hellgraue Blazer, einen dunkelblauen Rock, weiße Kniestrümpfe mit blauen Streifen und braune Schuhe. Beziehungen Satoshi Houjou: Als Shion Satoshi zu ersten Mal traf, beschützte er sie vor einer Motorrad Gang, denn Shion, die dort verkleidet als ihre Zwillingsschwester Mion war, warf versehentlich die Motorräder von ihnen um. Shion fand Satoshi sehr Interessant, der ihr die Langweile vertreiben könnte. Doch diese Stellungsnahme wurde rasch zu einer riesigen leidenschaftlichen vernichten, als er ihr sanft auf ihren Kopf strich, spürte sie ihre Liebe zu Satoshi (und gleichzeitig Schande über den Sonozaki Namen) in irgendeiner Weise konnte sie sich das erklären müssen. Satoshis Verschwinden, war der Hauptgrund für ihre Halluzinationen mit ihm zu sprechen, auch in Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen für die Morde. Sie machte ihre Freunde für Satoshis verschwinden verantwortlich, und brachte sie um, selbst Satoko, die sie eigentlich für Satoshi, wenn er nicht mehr da ist, beschützen sollte. Man weiß nicht ob Satoshi Gefühle für Shion hatte, allerdings ist klar, dass er sie sehr gerne hatte. Er fand sogar ihren Namen "Shion" schön. Satoshi war ihrer Meinung nach, der thumb|220px|Shion sieht Satoshi nach langer Zeit wieder.einzige richtige, jedoch wusste sie nicht mal ob er noch am Leben ist. In der zweiten Staffel von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in der Folge 22 "Angriff und Verteidigung" erfährt Shion von Dr. Irie, dass Satoshi noch am leben ist, er befindet sich in der "Untergrundsektion" der Irie Klinik, es ist im Treppenhaus für das Personal versteckt, unbefugte können diesen Raum nicht betreten. Allerdings leidet Satoshi an einer schweren geistlichen Verwirrung, die durch das Hinamizawa Syndrom hervorgerufen wird. Sein leben ist nicht mehr in Gefahr, aber er wurde an einen Überschuss von Paranoia und Furcht ergriffen und befindet sich in einem Zustand, in dem er glaubt, dass alle versuchen ihn zu fangen. Dr. Irie versprach Shion, Satoshi gesund nach Hinamizawa zurück zu bringen Mion Sonozaki: thumb|220px|Mion schüttet Shion ihr Herz aus.Shion ist Mion's ältere Zwillingsschwester. Da sie sich sehr ähnlich sehen, tauschen sie gerne untereinander die Rollen, ohne das es jemand merkt. Mion und Shion streiten sich nur äußerst selten über das Familienerbe und haben ein sehr enges Verhältnis, obwohl sie getrennt leben. Trotzdem streiten sie sich häufig über persönliche Themen, doch wenn es um Familienangelegenheiten geht, kann Mion zu Shion sehr kaltherzig sein, zum Beispiel als sie ihr drei Fingernägel rausriss. Allerdings stellte sich später heraus, dass Mion sich nach dieser Strafe ebenfalls drei Fingernägel herausriss, um Shion und Satoshi ein glückliches Leben außerhalb der Sonozaki-Familie zu ermöglichen. Allerdings war es nutzlos, da Satoshi kurz darauf verschwand. Sie erzählen sich sehr viel und Mion schüttet ihr öfters ihr Herz aus. Trotz dieses Verhältnis, war Shion fähig ihre Schwester Mion umzubringen. Satoko Houjou: Anfangs mochte Shion Satoko nicht wirklich, da sie ihr die Schuld für Satoshis Leiden gab. Kurz vor Satoshis verschwinden, versprach Shion ihm, dass sie auf Satoko aufpassen wird. Danach wurde Shion so etwas wie eine ältere Schwester für ihr. In Watanagashi-hen jedoch gab sie einige ihrer Freunde die Schuld an Satoshis verschwinden, selbst Satoko (die sie beschützen sollte). Shion kreuzigte sie und stich mehrmals mit einem Dolch auf ihr ein. Allerdings In Minagoroshi-hen beschützt Shion Satoko sehr. Sie plante sogar Satoko vor den Misshandlungen ihres Onkels Teppei zu schützen, indem sie ihn umbringt. Später sagte Satoko sogar zu Shion "Nee-nee", es ist die weibliche Form von "Nii-nii", es bedeutet niedlicher ausgedrückt "große Schwester. In Folge 13 der zweiten Staffel war sogar Shion dazu bereit ihr Leben für Satokos zuopfern. Allerdings hoffnungslos, denn beide wurden von Miyo erschossen. Keiichi Maebara: thumb|220px|Keiichi trifft das erste Mal auf Shion.Als Shion Keiichi zum ersten mal, im Restaurant "Angel Mort" traf, glaubte Keiichi nicht an ihrer Existenz. Er glaubte es ist Mion, da sie sich so ähnlich sehen. In verschiedenen Szenen, in denen Shion vorgibt, Mion zu sein, erscheint Keiichi genauso lieb, wie er von der realen Mion scheint, aber sobald sie ihre gewagte Arbeitsuniform trägt sieht sie für ihn sehr interessant und attraktiv aus. Es ist möglich, dass es einen Punkt gab, indem sie sich beinahe in Keiichi verliebte, da er Satoshi nicht nur vom Aussehen sehr ähnlich sieht sondern auch von seinem Charakter. In Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen, als sie dabei war ihre Freunde umzubringen, da sie, sie für Satoshis verschwinden verantwortlich machte, war es wahrscheinlich der Grund warum sie Keiichi nicht sofort umbringen konnte. Shion mag Keiichiis dreiste Persönlichkeit nicht wirklich, als er ihr den Kopf streichelte sagte sie, das es unglaublich rau und unangenehm war, "im Gegensatz zu Satoshis weicher, warmen Hand". Trivia *"Shi" bedeutet soviel wie "Tod", und das 寺 Teil von ihr Name bedeutet "Tempel". In Meakashi-hen erklärte, sie das die beiden Hälften von ihrem Vornamen getrennt werden können und sich auf "Tempel des Todes" übersetzen lassen. Dies ist ein Verweis auf die dunkle Seite von Shion und die Tatsache, dass sie wahrscheinlich die größte Anzahl von persönlichen Todesfälle hat, sowie mit einer Vorliebe für spielerischen foltern ihre Opfer in der Sonozaki Folterkammer umzubringen bzw. Foltern. Diese Theorie ist die Tatsache, dass, das "Mort" in dem Restaurant, in dem sie arbeitet, Angel Mort auf Französisch für "Tod" gestärkt wird. Der Restaurant Name könnte sich auf "Angel of Death"oder "Death Angel" übersetzten lassen. *Shion ist ein bisschen ein Anti-Held, seit sie ein Protagonist und ein "Bösewicht" war. Seit ihre Morde unter dem Einfluss des Hinamizawa Syndrom, kann sie nicht als ein echter "Bösewicht" angesehen werden. Realfilm thumb|200pxAi Maeda spielt im Realfilm Shion Sonozaki﻿ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter